broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Lightning Rocks
Lightning Rocks is a Unicorn pony, a Guitarist for The Destroyers, and the twin brother of Ruby Rocks. Lightning is also one of the main characters in My Little Rockstar: Metal is Magic. History Lightning and his younger twin sister Rosie were born in Las Pegasus, however their parents decided to move to Ponyville to be closer their their grandparents. While in school, Lightning and Ruby met and befriended a filly named Rosie. The three remained good friend all to adulthood. Rosie shared a similar interest in music and the three would take music lessons together while in pony school. When Maxx came to live with Rosie, Lightning became somewhat of a big brother figure to him. One day while out with Rosie in the Everfree Forest, Lightning, Ruby and Rosie found a changeling named Zino who was being attacked by Timberwolves. They managed to save him and brought him back to Rosie's house to treat his wounds. Unable to return to his hive, Zino remained with Rosie and over the days, Lightning and his friends slowly befriended the changeling. Appearance His coat is bright white, his mane and tail are black with bright red highlights. His eyes are dark blue and based of Big Mcintosh's eye design. His usual attire is an unbuttoned blue shirt and a black watch. He origionally had 2 pairs of red bands on the upper parts of his legs and black bands on his lower back legs, but they were removed because they looked silly. Personallity Lightning has a laid back personallity and dosen't really worry about much, however when it comes down to his friends he's very protective of them and does his finest to make sure their okay Lightning Rocks quotes/scripts Favorite Artists and Songs Green day- boulevard of broken dreams, Eqestrian (american) idiot and wake me up when september ends. MC5- kick out the jams. Velvet revolver- Slither, dirty little thing, get out the door and let it roll Guns N' Roses- Welcome to the jungle, my michelle, hair of the dog, paradise city and you could be mine T.REX- buick mackane, 20th cenutry boy and metal guru Mötley crüe- wild side, anarchy in the uk, sick love song, kickstart my heart and live wire Fall out boy- beat it, dance dance Blur- song 2 Nivarna- smells like teen spirit Soundgarden- rusty cage, black hole sun and Jesus Christ pose Rolling stones- street fighting man and jumpin' jack flash Metalica- for whom the bell tolls, seek and destroy, enter sandman LIMP BIZKIT- my generation, Rollin' (air raid vehicle) and take a look around. Nickelback- bottoms up, when we stand together, just for and rockstar Rage against the machine- killing in the name, down on the street, bulls on parade and the ghost of tom joad. My Chemical romance- Planetary GO! Beware of Darkness- Howl Anthrax- All caught in a mosh, Madhouse Megadeth- peace sells, Anarchy in the UK, sweating bullets, Queen- Radio ga ga, Bohemian Raphsody, don't stop me now and we will rock you Def Leppard- Pour some sugar on me, photograph, action and rock of ages Aerosmith- don't wanna miss a thing, mama kin, dude (looks like a lady), dream on and love in an elevator. Instruments *Gibson es 175 in white with black lines along the edge of the body. *fender stratocaster in black w/tremello arm (main guitar) alternate versions *Equestria Girls- *human- *anthro- Relationships Ruby Rocks - Sister, bandmate and SBFF (sister best friend forever) Rosie Black - Best Friend and Bandmate Maxx Powers - Best Friend, Bandmate and his "Crazy Little Bro". Zino Xenon - bandmate and Best friend. Nova Abyss - they get along really well because of similar tastes in music and chemistry (particularly explosive chemistry). Heavy Matter - coming soon Marisa Ariel Dempsey - after bumping into her at an Avenged sevenfold concert when Ruby and lightning were " touring" equestria, they soon made close friends with each other because of similar tastes in music. Marisa met them again at their (the destroyers) gig in vinyl scratch's nightclub (at ponyville), she didnt reconize them at first but after she (Marisa) asked for an autograph the penny dropped for Marisa (she reconized their names) and she greeted her old friends with childish glee as did they. Dante - Although Lightning was hostile to him at first because his girlfriend kidnapped him and his friends, he warmed up to him knowing that there might not be any getting away from him. Little Lightning - Although he disliked it at first, he was glad that it made his friend happy where he couldn't Black Cherry - After Jet introduced her to Lightning, they started to get closer to each other. They are currently dating. Little Lightning When Lightning upset Dante, Treva decided to make Dante a Little Doll of Lightning to cheer him up. Dante was overjoyed with his new gift, Lightning however was at first completly mortifeied but he realised to both expect this of Dante and that Dante was happy with the doll. Lightning occasionally plays with Dante and The doll to make Dante feel better. Trivia *He and his sister are named after the finnish Hard rock band Hanoi Rocks. *He is born on August 21st the same as Heavymetalbronie Gallery LightingCloud.jpg|Lightning chillin' on a cloud by Aniju Aura LightningRocks.jpg|Lightning with his ES-175 Guitar LightningHuman.jpg|Human Lightning by Aniju Aura A Lightning Rocks.png|A young Lightning trying out a new guitar by Bleck 11 Dante and Little Lightning.jpg|Dante presenting Lightning his cuddly lightning Doll. Ain't it cute? ;) Little Lightning.jpg|The Lightnig Doll By Aniju Aura Dante Sleepy Time.jpg|Dante Snuggleing the Lightning Doll Ruby and Lightning Flying.png Lightning EG.png|Lightning in his equestria girls incarnation Human Destroyers.jpg|Lighting, Ruby, Rosie, Zino and Maxx in human forms Chibi Destroyers.jpg Dante and Lightning Ride.png|Dante riding a very unamused Lightning Lightning and Zino EG.png|Lightning and Zino Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Bronie Category:Brony